dakaretai_otoko_1i_ni_odosarete_imasufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5
This is the fifth chapter in the second volume of the Dakaretai manga. Takato is reading as he thinks to himself that tonight he was abducted by the owner of this house. He focuses on a mug, fitting clothes and a toothbrush that he can use here, as he agreed that he wanted to live with Junta when he asked him. Junta himself appears and enquires about his stage play due for the fall. He hugs Takato telling him soon he will have to go to work at another location so will not be able to spend more time with him. Takato points out Junta was about to say that he cannot "kidnap" him, but he feigns ignorance to it. They both notice a movie Takato starred in when he was sixteen or seventeen when in high school. Being a horror film, Junta has not seen it but says it was about ten years before they met and the Takato of that time did not know him. Junta says somehow he feels lonely when he thinks he was not in this era of Takato's life. Shoving a pillow into him he tells Junta to stop worrying about it. Takato thinks how it became like this, when Junta would take him home instead of his manager, Sasaki. That is until they both see the arrival of Narumiya, who asks them why they are here today. Narumiya suddenly realises that it is Takato before him. In awe he introduces himself before declaring himself as Junta's co-star in the "Witches drop" drama, though his assumption that Junta told Takato of this is incorrect. Narumiya continues to excitedly heap praise on Takato and would like to shake his hand. Takato in his mind views him as a likely acting enemy in a few years, but seeing no trouble now he holds out his hand and thanks him for the compliment. He hopes they can co-star someday. Recognising the uniform from Shusen academy where Takato went, Narumiya mentions school work and acting and how he does it so other celebrities do not think he cannot catch up. He is called over by a woman he knows and departing he says he will see Junta tomorrow. All the while Junta had been observing the uniform and can envision what Takato must have looked like in it, much to his delight. Later Junta asks a favor, if he can borrow Narumiya's spare uniform. Though he says no at first, he see's Junta most desirable man charm level come through and can have the full set available on their next schedule. He wonders what kind of woman is being held by someone so happy as Junta. Takato is modelling for a photographer who asks if he all right noticing something amiss and wonders if he is catching a cold. Two days later, Junta says there is somewhere he wants to go with him. It is not the factory, Takato cannot refuse for the time being but also declines Junta's offer of money, it is not needed to form their relationship. They go to a rental studio with a classroom set, where Junta asks him to put the school uniform on. Realising that this must have been the bad feeling he had for the past few days, Takato moves to leave but Junta wants him to stay and wear it. Junta asks him to listen, that three years ago when he was scouted he had actually been scouted before but had to refuse offers being in a tight spot. If he had entered the industry at that time, he could have met Takato as a high school student and gets upset thinking about it. He agrees to wear it, just so Junta can see him in it once. He emerges wearing the outfit, being serious that Junta is not to laugh. Though Takato was reluctant, he does feel Junta's happy face is not so bad. Junta asks if he was good in high school, he was but was also like Narumiya in that it was hard to combine school and work. Junta feels his strengths are what he respects about Takato, that being good at studying and exercise he must have been popular. Takato confirms it, particularly on Valentine's Days he got lot of chocolates, and he feels his heart beat just then. Junta looms near him, asking if at that time he went out with someone else. Takato did not have the time, and says he cannot remember his first kiss. Junta kisses him then, wanting that to be made as his first kiss. He wants to have fun in this setting, asking Takato to call him sensei. With no intention of going along with that, Junta will not let go of him, he thinks Takato will just escape. Licking him, he only wants Takato to call him sensei once, and he eventually does. Junta reasons that since he said it once it should be easier for one more time. Takato falls to the ground as Junta acts out a teacher scenario. Wearing the uniform should have been enough but Junta acts out that Takato has rebellious eyes and he needs to discipline him for this, though Takato wants the heartbeat back that came out from his feelings just a minute ago. Touching Takato, Junta wants him to say he is sorry, Junta continues his teacher role asking if he has been ogling someone apart from him. Takato only see's, reaches out then hold Junta's hand, though Junta now wants him to say there is no one else but him. On top of Takato, Junta asks if he only needs him, and really needs to hear this. Takato confirms there is only "Chunta" the nickname for him, as Junta proceeds, before saying he likes Takato and again asks for him to tell him if he also likes him in return. Afterwards Takato sits forward on Junta's lap, he wants to die from embarrassment, something Junta does not want. Resting on Junta's shoulder as he holds him, Takato wonders how much his mind can be blemished with him in his life, for his part Junta is glad he can hold him as a high school student. Takato feels he should be given the utmost appreciation now, he has only done it with Junta. Hearing that, he asks Takato to confirm if it is only him. He is elated, only Takato can make him so happy as he picks him up and recommends holding him on the teachers desk next as Takato demands he stop joking around, that Junta selfishly does things without his permission. Later Junta greets Narumiya good morning. He returns his uniform thanking him, that it was good, not answering what was good. Narumiya offers to lend him the other items of clothing, Junta opts for the T-shirt and shorts. Takato tells Sasaki to not leave him alone for the time being. Takato is with Junta refusing to put on the pair of gymnastics shorts and throws a box of tissues at him. Seeing Junta with his dejected expression, Takato also spots Narumiya's name tag on the clothes with it dawning on him whose uniform it was. Characters * Takato * Junta * Sasaki * Narumiya * Unnamed Woman * Photographer